Along came the baby
by Beautifulinsanelove
Summary: Draco and Hermoine use to be in love...war made them, then broke them. But what if durring the war Hermoine got pregnant and never told Draco? New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger slept soundly in her hospital bed. She had such a long day; after almost 23 hours of labor she finally gave birth to Evalynn Elizabeth...her last name was still to be determined. Her father as anyone could tell from just looking at the beautiful blonde curls and clear grey eyes was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Their relationship was a hard one to keep a secret, for they had been together for more than two years. They started dating at the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts. Being Perfects made it a bit easier to see each other. Hermione was always able to convince Ron to go back to the common room after their nightly rounds, at which time she would sneak off to see Draco. Of course he always would apologize for all nasty names he had called her and assured her he could stand the fact that they had to act like they were always at war with each other. But what brought about little Evie was the war. Hermione was supposed to be on one of her nightly watches at the tent opening, but her heart ached to see Draco one last time. People were dying all over England, and with Draco playing wanna-be death eater that knot in the pit of her stomach never went away. She had made up her mind; they may not live long enough to be married and do everything proper. She wanted to spend one last night with him before saying her good-bye.

That night was almost perfect for the two of them. Draco had promised after the war was over he'd find Hermione and marry her if it was the last thing he did. She promised she'd wait for him...

"Hey Mione! She's beautiful!" Ginny smiled down at the sleeping infant.

"Thanks Gin." She flashed a weak smile.

"Soooo, here is the big question...when are you going to break the news to the father?" Ginny kept her distance, Hermione hadn't found the time to let Draco and his new "bride" know she was expecting. She hardly had any time to herself with her job at the ministry. She was the key adviser to Kingsley Shacklebolt, new minister of magic. Her job was to keep Kingsley from making stupid laws much like Fudge had done. She even ranked about Umbridge, which made her life so much fun. None of her stupid laws ever made it past her...Draco was a top Aurora much like Harry. Ron had gone off to be a keeper for the Tornados, and was doing fantastic.

After the war had ended she was about 3 months along. She had even rushed all the interviews to be able to find Draco. She wanted to celebrate with him. But news traveled fast and before long the biggest story was the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Broke her heart to hear that bit of news. But every time she had seen Draco at the ministry she avoided him or her stomach was hidden under her huge desk at work. She'd refused to look at him anymore, but would ask every time he was around how Pansy was or how the wedding plans were going.

"I don't think I will." Hermione stated flatly. "Why should he even worry about this, I mean it's not like he did before?"

"Um Earth to Hermione, when was the last time he saw your stomach? Let's see oh when it was flat! I mean how is the bloke even supposed to have the slightest idea when there was nothing to make him wonder?" Ginny shot back.

A small knock came from the door, both women turned to see Kingsley entering the room. He had brought a small bouquet of Tulips.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, she is a beauty. Congratulations." She smiled sweetly at Kingsley.

"Thank you"

"I have come here to inform you that," he handed the flower to Ginny who put them into some water "you have been given a new assignment. Not that you are leaving your current post." He held his hand up as he saw the panic in her eyes. "We feel that the aurora department could use some coaching and revamping. None other than my hard working Adviser could tell me what it needs most."

"Auroras?" she whimpered.

"Yes, we need to round up the last of the dark lords followers. If we show the wizarding world that he is gone for good, we can lift moral and have students start going back to Hogwarts. As you know they took quite the hit from the war. So many parents are scarred to let their children return."

"But sir, you don't understand...Draco is an aurora."

"Ms. Granger you and Mr. Malfoy seem to get along fine when he has come to my office. I don't see the problem." She hadn't even told Kingsley who the father was. But she knew what Kingsley had said was true, a lot of the old death eaters were slipping out of sight. Trying to hide now that they had failed again. Had he thought someone else could do the job much better than her, he would have given it to them right?

"There is no problem sir, just he and I have some bad history together." By this time she was staring blankly at Ginny, hoping that in some small way she would give her some comfort or help. But Ginny was just as shocked as Hermione was. There was no way around it...she was going to have to face Draco. "I accept your offer, and I'll start as soon as possible if I'm allowed to work from home for the first few weeks."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I'll start first thing on Monday then."

-xXx-

(A/N: 3/05/2012)

**So this chapter has been edited and given slight additions. I hardly stop to read my own writing, so when I reviewed this chapter I was horrified at how bad my spelling was. But then again, no one is perfect. I hope the changes help. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. You guys were awesome! Otherwise I don't own Harry Potter (if only). BTW very sorry about my spelling. I'm using WordPad and have no spell check. Anyways on with the story! **

**(Quick Edit 3/05/2012 full edit coming soon)**

**-xXx-**

Due to the great loses that happened during the war; each magical baby had to have_** both**_ mother and father's names on the birth certificate. Hermione had asked the nurse for all the details; like would the hospital let the father on the birth certificate know about the birth, did she have to give the baby her father's last name, and would the father receive a copy of the birth certificate. After getting a no for each one she clearly wrote down Draco's name. She starred at the name. God how she missed his touch, his smile; she could feel the tears building. What would it have been like to bring _**thier**_ daughter home together? Shaking her head, she brushed the tears from her eyes and forced a smile as Harry and Ginny knocked on her already open room door.

"Hey you." Ginny smiled at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Her best friends were always comforting, always her shoulder to lean on. "We've got big news!" Harry added.

"Oh really?" Hermione's attention had to be split at that moment. Harry and Ginny were there to take her home. She didn't dare apperate home with her little Evie. A muggle car ride would be just fine for her. "I hope this big news is good news?" Putting the last few pairs of socks into her bag and a blanket or to into Evie's she stood up and looked somewhat confused around the room. Had she forgotten anything?

"Yes! Ron's getting married! To Lavender Brown!" Ginny squealed. "Lavender Brown?" she snapped back to their conversation. "Yes, and about time too if you ask me. Poor bloke's been trying to pop the question for ages. Been keeping my fireplace tied up for hours asking me how he should do it too." Harry rubbed his right temple and sighed.

"Well this is Ronald we are talking about Harry. He isn't exactly the greatest with women." Hermione couldn't help but smirk.

"Not to mention Lav is like his school sweetheart. Bless her heart for sticking with him through everything...that war must have taken its toll on them." Ginny's voice trailed off as she saw Hermione's eyes become distant. She hit the nerve. It was gonna be so easy in her mind to forget him. Forget she ever was in love with him. How could he do this to her? What changed? Three months was all it took for him to forget her and move on to bigger and uglier things. Slowly she closed her eyes, remembering the last night together, the last time she felt his touch, his kiss, ran her fingers through his hair. Damnit! She wanted to hate him so bad and yet she couldn't find it in her.

"Hermione?" Harry rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking if I forgot anything. You know me...can't leave anything behind." She flashed a fake smile and grabs her bags. Ginny gathered up Evie and got her settled into her car seat. "Really?" Harry asked with a smile. Both ladies nodded.

-xXx-

_**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**_

_**I wanted to wish you the best of luck with your plans on future. Though the date you have put in for your wedding is unacceptable. As you know the Ministry is trying to re-build our wizarding world. But in order to do so we must stand**_ _**together and be strong. Marriage is a wonderful start, but the Ministry needs all the auroras they can get.**_

_**An Aurora's first priority is to capture any and all remaining followers of the Dark Lord. You, Mr. Malfoy are one of our top auroras. It would not be in the ministry's best interest to allow you to be gone so long. The new time schedule will be given to the Auror Department Task Organizer, please see her at your earliest convence.**_

_**Sorry to inform you of this**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_**Minister of Magic**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The enrage blonde roared. This was not what he needed, not at this time. He was on the top of his aurora game. Unstoppable. Fantasic. He and his partner were the hot shots of the department. He deserved time off! Damnit he needed to get married. Draco Malfoy flopped down at his desk's chair, breathing in sharply and shaking his head. If he brought this letter home he'd never hear the end of it from Pansy. She was so hell bent on having this damn day. To be honest Draco hated that day, it reminded him too much of her. He couldn't bring himself to get married on their anniversary. But who else but her and himself knew? He had never so much as breathed a word about it to Pansy.

His head hit his desk hard, how did he let things get so far? How did he end up with a pug faced girl as his "blushing bride"? Ex death-eater status is how. After the war the Malfoy family took a beating from the ministry and press. His father served time to clear the family name. At that time Draco needed to prove that in the end he was loyal to the right side. Mr. Parkinson stepped forward and promised to clear the Malfoy name if he married Pansy. Draco agreed. At the time his plain seemed flawless. He'd marry her; divorce her on the grounds of cheating. Because his school sources even told him she was "getting around". He swallowed hard; he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Speaking of places, he knew one he'd rather be...with her. Just to hold her and smell her curls one more time would be heaven to him. But that was now just a far dream. From what he could tell Hermione Granger hated him. Hated him enough to not even look him in the eyes. She looked in his general direction to acknowledge him as he entered Kingsley's office for meetings, and to throw nasty comments about the stupid wedding his way. He slammed his head against his desk one more time just for good measures. Though as he lifted his head something on his desk caught his eye...In big bold letter across his morning addition of the Prophet read...

_**War Hero Gives Birth to Baby Girl!**_

_**For most of you faithful readers know that we, The Prophet have been keeping a very close eye on our heroes from the war. Known war hero and Ministry Head Adviser Hermione Granger gave birth to a little girl on April 2nd.**_

_**Evalynn Elizabeth Granger**_

_**7lbs 5ozs. 19 inches**_

_**9:48 p.m. April 2nd**_

_**The Prophet would like to send their best wishes to Ms. Granger and her lucky man, who has yet to be seen. Though other war hero Harry Potter and longtime girlfriend Ginny Weasley have so far been her only visitors. To read more about Hermione's love life turn to page 5.**_

He had to read it over three times before the shock set in. His beloved Hermione had had a baby. She had moved on from him. It cut to his core. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Snapping back to reality only once the annoying tones of Pansy tell his assistant to screw herself because she needed to see "Drakie". The door swung open and in stepped Pansy. Her hair pulled back into a shabby looking ponytail, black t-shirt and jean skirt, with a pair of ratty old sneakers.

"Drakie, did the minister approve of our...wedding...day...Are you crying?" she questioned tipping her head slightly to the side.

"Did you read this morning's Prophet? It's says Granger just had a baby! Who would ever want to have a baby with Granger? I was dying from laughter...brought tears to my eyes." he bites the lie out. It hurt to say her sir name now; he had called her Mione for so long. Granger seemed like a foreign word to him. "And as for approving the date...he didn't. Our wedding will have to be put on hold. The minister seems to have big plans for the wizarding world. Besides my dear, the more I work the more money we will have for our honeymoon." She was so easy to convince once money was thrown out there. She smiled at him...

"Awe Drakie! It'll be wonderful! We'll be able to do everything we want to! You are always thinking about the future for us. What would I do without you?" She wrinkled her nose at him, waved, and then left his office. He slowly rubbed his temples. This wasn't right! He should have been that lucky guy that Hermione choose to be the father of her child. He should have been married to her...he should have been happy with life. He could have had it.

He wanted it back...


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you all for my reviews. I'm learning as I go. I know I left loopholes...I will be filling in a good protion of them in this chapter. Isiss, you are correct! Malfoy **_**normally**_** wouldn't get caught in something so stupid like that, but what a desperate family would do...I'll leave it at that. As for Ron, he has a good reason for not being at the hospital. As you are about to find out now. **

**Much thanks guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**--xXx--**

The drive to Hermione's house didn't take that long. She had moved to London about a month after the war had ended. She bought herself a nice little 3 bedroom house. As we all know one room was her's, one was for Evie, and the other she made into her office. Her work was never done at the ministry, Umbridge still kept trying to pass horrible laws, and Hermione was still having to read them, then send them back. Everyone was making desent money working at the Ministry, but Hermione was trying to keep her pregnancy on the down low. She she hadn't bought all that much for Evie, not only that she hadn't known that she would have been a girl. The thought of not having everything perfect for Evie's home coming made Hermione frown. She wanted to give her daughter nothing but the best. In a way she felt she had failed.

"So, are you excited to be coming home?" Ginny turned round to talk to Mione in the back seat. Hermione smiled and nodded. As they pulled into Hermione's drive way she sighed one more time. "Time to start my new life." she thought to herself. She looked over at her small darling sleeping in her car seat, she smiled at her and pushed a few small soft blonde curls out of Evie's face. Over all Evie looked like Hermione feature wise. She had her nose, lips, and curls. But those beautiful grey eyes were a Malfoy signature. They were the exact same shape and color as her father's. And the blonde was maybe a feign shade lighter, but even Harry had to admitt she was the spitting image of Draco. Ginny cleared her throat trying to get Hermione's attention.

"We're home." Hermione whispered to Evie as she pulled her car seat out. "It's good to be home, now as for you my little love; let's go and get you tucked in." She turned smiling at Harry and Ginny "Maybe then we can sit down and have some tea." They both nodded and headed for her front door.

The door was unlocked. Hermione wasn't surprized, she had given Ginny a copy of her key for emergancies. Harry and Ginny had probably stopped by earlier to feed her cat and make sure everything was set for Evie coming home.

"Go on up and put Evie in her crib, I'll grab your bags." Harry said as he opened the front door for her. Hermione thinking nothing of it nodded and headed towards her stairs. As she made it to the top she noticed the nursery light was on...and the door was cracked. Her smiled began to fade...she pushed the door open slowly...

--xXx--

"Morning Draco." His secratary greeted him. She was a short girl only about 5'3" with dark brown hair and as always smoothly pulled back into a bun. She walways wore a blouse and dress pants. And on her good days she wore heels to make herself look taller. "In early are we?" He smiled, nodded and walked past her straight into his office. Once his door was shut and locked he sat down behind his desk, and opened his top left hand drawer. There under some old papers he had been meaning to file was a moving picture. In the picture was a slender girl with ginger brown hair pulled back into a curly pony tail, she was dressed in some muggle clothes; a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and around her neck was a red and yellow skarf. Her arms were wrapped around a tall boy who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. His blonde hair hanging around his eyes, he was dressed in a green t-shirt and a pair of canvas colored pants, with his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close in the picture. For a few seconds their eyes locked, smiled brightly at each other then turned away blushing. After that the picture would start over agian. It was apparent who was in this picture, and to top it off it was the only picture ever taken of Hermione and Draco together.

--Flashback--

_"Hold still, or it won't come out right!" She swatted at Dracos hands as he tried to give her bunny ears. He chuckled at her as she fixed her skarf and hair. _

_"You still haven't told me why we are doing this." Draco teased as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Hermione gave him a serious look...a look that made him think she was planning her word carefully._

_"Have you ever thought about what might happen if we don't make it through this insane war? If all goes the way it's being planned then I want something to remind me of what I am fighting for...I want something to bring me hope. I want to be able to see you, even when I can't touch you." her eyes met his._

_"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met Hermione Granger. I see what you mean. But if I take this silly picture with you then you must give me a copy." "Oh I must?" she shot in surprized. "Yes! Because I'll need something to remind me that fighting for the light will always be better then falling for the darker sides of life." And with that he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she neared him. She looked up into his grey eyes. They couldn't help but smile at each other, Hermione started to blush, and for some reason Draco felt akward and blushed as well. The moment was broken by the camera's beeping to let them know the timer had gone off. _

--End flashback--

Draco's thumb traced Hermione's face in the picture. "What have I done?" he whispered out loud. "It's been almost 10 months since I last saw her, held her, how did I ever manage to let her go?" He sighed deeply. What did he see in Pansy? He couldn't remember anymore. She wasn't pretty, she didn't take care of herself at all, and not to mention she was always after his money. Not that money meant much to a Malfoy. He had plenty of it, but the way she went about getting it...A knock came from his office door. "Who is it?" he called.

"Sir, it's Annie. I have those files you requested." He waived his wand and the lock on his door clicked. His secratary walked in placing the files on his desk. She noticed the picture. "Sir it's almost time for Ms. Parkison to arrived with your morning tea, best not let her find you looking at that." She tilted her head in the pictures direction. "Oh, yes, right. Thank you Annie." He placed the picture back in his desk under his still never going to be filed papers. He knew Annie wouldn't breath a word about his picture. She was a sweet girl. Quite for the most part but said her peace when she had to. She was the one who had got him thinking that there really wasn't anything good between him and Pansy. He looked up to see her still standing in front of his desk. "Was there anything else Annie?"

"Begging your pardon sir, but I thought you should know that Ms. Granger is going to be working in our department. She's the new department's task organizer. There is going to be a huge party for her held at Mr. Potter's house. I left the invitation on your desk, but I don't know if you looked at it."

He shook his head. "Haven't had time to. You know trying to plan a wedding and catch the bad guys. Doesn't leave much time too look at party invites." He chuckled at her and began to rumage throug hthe papers on his desk as a sign that once agian she was dismissed. "But thank you all the same." She smiled, nodded then left his office closing the door behind her.

He opened the first file on his stack, he began to read. "I KNEW IT!" He roared at the top of his voice. "I just knew it!" he now whispered to himself. "Clear my name my ass! More like clear out my bank account!" he scowled as he threw down the folder on his desk. Pansy Parkison was about to get the shock of her life.

--xXx--

"Ron! You came!!" Hermione called out in joy as she gently put Evie down and throw herself at Ron hugging him tightly. "You thought i wouldn't come?" He looked hurt.

"Well you know with the Tornados being the best team out there this season I tohught you would have had interviews lined up for months." She hugged him tightly again "Oh I can't believe you are here!"

"Well your nursery needed some fixing." He motioned around the brighty lit room. There were wonderfully painted butterflies painted on the blue wall, the crib was brand new with a butterfly crib set placed inside it. Above the crib four glittering butterflies flew. A sort of magical mobile. There alway was a changing table, dresser, and pictures of Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all over the place.

"I thought she might like to look at some friendly faces while she's in here." Ron beamed down at her. She was on the brink of tears. "But how?" she whispered. By now ginny and Harry were standing in the room.

"Honestly Hermione, you thought we weren't going to help? We are your friends and we love you." Ginn said as pulled Hermione in for a group hug. "You guys are the greatest!" she sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

--xXx--

**Sorry but I have to leave something for the next chapter. -hides- Don't hate me for it! Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue. Thanks! -IBL**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Pansy,_

_I know you are probably wondering why I am not in my office for tea. Well somethings have come to my attention. I am ashamed to think that I was about to give you my name, when all you and your family wanted to do was empty my bank account. And don't act hurt or surprized as you read this, I did some good old research and it turns out that your father's business is going under. He can bearly manage to keep your family a float. To him I was just a life saver! I'll have you know it's not going to work. I have enough money to keep your family a float but what bugs me the most is that you slipped me love potion in my tea every day! Though you couldn't give me too much, one it would turn my tea a funny color and you damn well know it's not like a Malfoy to be all over a woman. Funny isn't it? You thought I would never love you with out a potion and you are right, but you have cost me much more then you'll ever know. I am sure you know what I am talking about, you go through my desk every chance you get. You have seen the picture of Hermione and I. At this point I have already called our wedding planner and told her it's off. She has canceled all the arrangements and wrote a letter to all our guests explaining to them the wedding is off. I would perfer it if you didn't contact me. Just let it go. _

_-Draco Malfoy_

With a curt nod Draco raised up from his desk. He stamped the back of the letter with the Malfoy crest in wax. He turned it over and wrote out "_Pansy Parkison_". He grabbed his suit jacket as he exited his office. Annie stood up quickly and cleared her throat.

"Begging your pardon sir, but Mr. Potter is here to see you." She motioned towards Harry who was leaning againt the wall. The small smirk on Draco's face let Harry know he was in his own way glad to see him. Harry and Draco put thier diffrences aside when they both became Aurors.

"Annie, please have this sent to Ms. Parkison. I will see you on Monday. Try to enjoy your weekend." She smiled at her, walked to Harry and the both stepped out into the hall.

"What brings you to my part of the department Potter?" Draco arched his brow at Harry. Harry smirked at Draco, he eyed his friend carefully. He had little time to get what he needed to off his chest.

"Look, mate. I have something I need to tell you. It's important so I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone." Harry looked to Draco who nodded, his face now serious. "Tonight is Hermione's party...I came to ask you not to bring Pansy for one. Lord knows how many hexes Hermione would put on the poor dog. But also to let you know that.." Harry swallowed hard. He was breaking Hermione's trust by tell Draco this next bit but he had a right to know.

"Harry, Parkison and I are over." Draco stated firmly "Found out she's been slipping my love potion in my tea, not to mention the fact that her family is broke...what better way to get money then marry off your daughter to the devilishly good looking Malfoy heir." They both chuckled at that.

"No seriously Draco, Hermione is getting married to Viktor Krum." Harry watched Draco as he stopped in his tracks. "She's what?" he muttered.

"She is annoucing it toinght at the party. I wanted to give you a heads up so you could act surprized."

"What makes you think I wouldn't? Just not too long ago I was engaged. It'd be wrong of me to not be happy for her." Harry could see the hurt in Draco's eyes. But his face didn't show it. Harry knew he never would, Draco Malfoy is not the type to cry over a witch.

"Hermione has this picture in the baby's nursery...it's of you and her hugging. I'm no fool Draco, I knew what was going on. At the time it wasn't my place to tell her my feelings on the subject. To be honest I wanted her to enjoy every minute we had left in life, because we never knew when it'd be our last. And that night when we were captured and you lied to your father about who we were, I knew right then and there that I was right."

Draco met Harry's gaze. He swallowed hard. "That night was suppose to be our last meeting, we had said we were going to wait untill after the war was over to see each other again. It was becoming harder and harder to see each other. I would never have forgiven myself if the Dark Lord or my aunt had walked into find her there with me. I didn't.." Draco's vice cracked and he cleared his throat. He drug his hand over his face. He couldn't be seen like this. Harry pointed to his office door. He turned and locked it after they entered. Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered "Muffleardo".

"Malfoy, I am not going to breath a word of this to anyone." Draco nodded he took a deep breath

"I lied because I didn't want any harm to come to her...but it did and I just stood there and let it happen. My aunt was torturing her and all I did was stand there. I never wanted Parkison, but her father promised to help me clear my father's name if I went out with Pansy. I'm pretty sure she started the love potion dosing on our first date." He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. Silence hung in the air for a minute then Draco broke it.

"I have to know something. Who is the father of her baby?" Draco's eyes never left the floor.

--xXx--

Hermione pased around Harry and Ginny's living room. Her heels softly clicking on the wood floor. Her nerves were out of control. Tonight was her party and for the first time in a long time she would be in the same room with Draco for longer then 5 seconds. She had been running the situation in her head all day. She would just say hi, thanks him for coming to the party, and say professionally she was looking forward to working with one of the ministry's top aurors. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to pase. Ginny peeked at her from the kitchen and shook her head. She knew that she was dreading the meeting with Draco.

And now Ginny was faced with a choice. She could either let Hermione marry Viktor or she could tell her to give Malfoy the chance to explain. Ginny and Draco had patched things up and become some what friends. Harry and Draco had a bit more to talk about but in Ginny's eyes it was better for Harry. Ron would always drop them a line whenever he could but his schdule was hard and they weren't able to talk as much. Giny would have rather seen Evie grow up with her real father then anyone else. Hermione use to tell Ginny all about her and Draco's relationship. At first Ginny had a hard time believing most of it because it was out of Draco's character. She just couldn't see the Draco Malfoy they went to school with being affectionate or kind. Or for the big fact in love with of all people Hermione.

"Hermione, you look fine! Stop fussing with your hair or you'll mess up all the hard work we put into it." Ginny scolded her as walked into the living room. She readjusted the now lose strand of Hermione hair.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't think I can do this." Hermione pressed her hands to the waist of her white dress, forcing it to go even straighter then it was. Ginny just smirked and shook her head.

"This is just a party! They are coming to congratulate you. It's a shame Viktor had a game today. He'd love how you look." Ginny smiled and turned to greet Harry as he stepped out of their fireplace.

"Harry! Hermione needs so...me...words..." Draco stepped out from behind Harry, he smiled and waived to Ginny. "Hi Draco. I didn't think you'd be able to make it."

"Yes, well I thought that I'd give my words of praise to Ms. Granger on her job well done." He nodded his head towards Hermione. "Right, well why don't you help Hermione with the last bit of decorations. Evie hasn't let her get much done." And with that Ginny took Harry's hand and dragged him into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry whispered as Ginny pressed her ear to the door. "Shhhh! I won't be able to hear! Beside Harry, we both know this has to get done. They need to clear the air!"

"Hermione." "Draco."

"What can I do to help?" Draco shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. He was nervous. Hermione shook her head at him.

"I have to get the den done. Evie, that's my daughter. Will be sleeping in there while the party takes place." She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She managed to get lost in her thoughts as she looked for her daughter's diaper bag. Taking note on her sudden change in interests Draco walked over to the bounce seat which contained the sleeping infant. Since it had been facing away from him he couldn't see the little one. As he peeked at her his heart sank. She had her beautiful curls and his blonde hair. There was no doubt about it; Evie was a Malfoy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He muttered at Hermione, he didn't want to take his eyes off of the tiny person.

"How could you tell?" Her thoughts were broken. "Well anyone can see who her father is... You never told me you were pregnant. Why?" He restated himself. She sighed deeply fighting back her tears.

"What difference would it have made? You had Pansy, and all I had was a silly picture of a false hope. You had better things to do then raise a child."

"Says you! I was so confused at first, I didn't know why I even had any feelings towards Pansy. But I had a little help in seeing the those feelings were false. Yes that's right she slipped me love potion. Pansy had found that 'silly picture of false hope' in my office. She knew that she'd have to use a lot more to get even a bit of my attention. Damnit Hermione I loved you with all of my heart! I wanted a life with you! I wanted US! How could you even hide something as important as a child from me?" his body shook in frustration. He was holding back almost a years worth of tears.

"It was a miracle we even survived the war! To know such hardship was horrible! So when you found something that was as important as love I didn't want to ruin it for you! I know what kind of woman Pansy is! No one but her would be able to give you a child, I wouldn't let her poke fun at Evie! Evie is a beautiful baby, and for someone who doesn't even deserve to look at her to make fun of her because her mother and father aren't married? No! It broke my heart more then you know. To read the papers and see how the wedding plans were coming together, or how the _happy couple_ were planning their honey moon. Broke me down every time...because it should have been me!" Hermione could no longer hold back her tears, she let them fall and continued as her voice cracked. "It sounds selfish and I don't care! Two years of hiding our relationship from everyone, then only to turn up pregnant by the man I'm suppose to hate? You try explaining that one to your best mates! _Akward!_." She sniffled a bit and softly took a tissue off the living room side table. "I wanted to keep our love private. So I hurried the interviews, meetings, and everything. The whole time I knew you were trying to clear your family name, so I thought I'd let you do that. But right as everything dies down you get engaged. And I wasn't sure how to deal." She dabbed at the tears and sniffled some more. Draco stood silently in front of his sleeping daughter. He managed to take his eyes off her only when Hermione spoke to him.

_Whoosh!_ Someone walked out of the fireplace.

"Hermione? What's going on?" the deep voice asked.

--xXx--

_Very sorry for not posting in forever! My comp had a virus and I for the life of me couldn't get it to go away. So let me know what you think! _

_Much love!_

_-IBL (BTW IBL looks so much better then BIL...so I know my letters are backwards but I'm not Bil! lol)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright sorry guys for the delay. And I am sorry about my spelling and grammer but I don't have spell check on this computer. Trust I know I am not the best speller, but I am just writing to get the idea out. _

Ginny sighed from in the kitchen, this talk was just getting good.

"Neville! I didn't know you were going to be here. Isn't Luna due any day now?" Hermione smiled and welcomed this change in conversation.

Neville Longbottom as we all know was a good friend of the Trio and a member of the DA. Durring the final fight Neville confessed his love for Luna, about a week later they were married, and a few weeks after that expecting. Luna became a writer for the Quibbler while Neville became a teacher at Hogwarts.

"That she is, but she told me I needed to come and tell you congradulations on both the new job and the baby. She wouldn't hear anything but a yes answer so I'm sorry, but I won't be staying long." he flashed a half hearted smile at Hermione then shifted his gaze to Draco. He swallowed hard and nodded a hello to him. Draco arched his brow a bit. For a moment he had forgot he was that big of a prat in school. Draco took a deep breath in as he turned towards Neville.

"Longbottom, you're going to be a father?" he tried to make small talk. Neville nodded still eyeing Draco."Congradulations."

"Thanks Malfoy." Neville answered back. "I hear you are getting married to Pansy. How in bloody hell did that happen?" Neville's curiosity got the best of him. Everyone knew Pansy was not Draco's type.

"Actually, no." he stated back. "Long story short she was just the same olf Pansy from school and it wasn't going to work."

Neville nodded again with a confused look on his face. But pushing the issue with someone he hardly got along with yet alone said more then 20 words to in his entire life was not something he wanted to attempt.

"So Mione, where's the little one? I've got to have a look at her before I go home. Luna never forgive me if I couldn't tell her what your baby looked like." Neville chuckled at Hermione. She couldn't help but smile. Luna was about details now, some how writing took her out of that daze she seem to be in. Hermione motioned for Neville to follow her. She lead him over to the baby's seat and smiled down at her sleeping girl.

One look was all it took...

"Blimey! Hermione, she looks just like..." Neville's voice trailed off as his eyes once again looked towards Draco. Draco had tried to take his mind off the gloating he should be doing with Hermione, so he busied himself with setting up a few of the tables center pieces. Neville's voice broke his task.

"Like me?" Draco turned to Neville, putting both his hands back into his pockets. "There is a good reason for it too, Lognbottom." he smirked at the befuzzled Neville. Neville stared at Draco then shot his glance to Hermione. Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Meet Evalyn Elizabeth Malfoy."

"Hermione and...and...Draco? Blimey, I never thought I'd hear that one in my life time." Neville exhailed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "Luna's gonna love this one alright. We thought we were gonna have to rack our brains to try to figure out who the father is."

Hermione didn't know if she should take that as a compliament or not. She knew Neville would never try to insult her but the way Neville was talking it was as if her baby had been cursed for having Draco as her father. But Neville noticed her face. He put his hands on her shoulders making her look up at him. He smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. She is beautiful.I don't care if Malfoy is her father, though it was a bit of a shocker." he pulled Hermione into a hug, a hug which would have made anyone smile. "Thanks Neville."

Neville released Hermione and cleared his throat. "Tell Gin and Harry I said hi. I must get back to Luna. Knowing my luck she'd have the baby while I'm away."

"I will. Best of luck to you both, Neville." Hermione wavied at Neville as he crossed the room. He stopped in front of Draco, unsure of what he should say.

"Malfoy, she's beautiful, and you'd better take good care of her." Neville held out a hand for Draco to shake, which he did. Returning the firm grip Longbottom gave him. "I will. Good luck to you and your wife." And with that Neville stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

And then they were alone once again...

"Mione.." Draco began.

-------xXx----

I will finish the rest later. I'm getting kicked off but I've kept you waiting long enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

xXx

"Look, Draco, I don't expect anything from you. You can move..." Hermione cut him off as she crossed her arms.

"How is that fair to me? First of all you were pregnant with _**MY**_ child and you didn't tell me, I had to find out from the bloody papers that you even had a baby!" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Putting his feeling into words had never been his thing.

"You won't even give me a chance! She's my daughter." His tone was soft as he said that. His eyes glanced at their beautiful creation. She was perfection in his eyes; she was what he'd always envisioned for their future. His gray eyes lingered on the infant as he stepped away and towards Hermione. Stopping only a few inches away from her, he noticed she had yet to look at him in the eyes.

Gently he slid his index finger under her chin and slowly lifted her face to look at him. Same beautiful brown eyes looked back at him. "Tell me you don't love me anymore…" Her eyes widen in shock. "Say it and mean it…I will never bother you again if you can do that." He held his gaze; he watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She remained silent for a moment then opened her mouth to respond….

_**Whoosh!**_

Green flames filled the fireplace again, quickly Draco stepped back. She broke her gaze and looked over at the fireplace as Viktor Krum stepped out. He looked scruffy as always, his face serious as ever as he looked from Hermione to Draco. Hermione flashed a halfhearted smile at Viktor.

Draco cleared his throat "Viktor." He said as he held out a hand to him. Viktor took Draco's hand briefly and gave him a curt nod. Viktor changed his sights to Hermione and motioned her to follow him into the den. Once in the den their voices were too muffled to hear anything but Draco could tell the conversation wasn't a good one. More tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she shook her head at Viktor.

The conversation was a quick one. Viktor left just as quickly as he came; leaving Hermione standing in the den looking at her feet, and crying. "Ginny!" Draco shouted towards the kitchen never taking his eyes off the woman who still had his heart. Ginny opened the door and peeked in, seeing Hermione in the den she rushed in and wrapped Hermione in a hug. Watching her cry made Draco's heart hurt, he had never meant to hurt her. He had every intention of making good on his promise. Damn Parkinson!

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a tiny cry. He didn't even have time to think about his actions, his body moved all on its own. He had already crossed the room and was scooping up his daughter. He cradled her tiny body against him. "I've got her." He smiled down at the infant. "I've got you." He whispered at her. Evie was sucking on her hand so Draco could only assume she was hungry. "Mione, I think she's hungry."

Hermione took in a deep breath, attempting to shake off this whole she found herself sliding down into. Everything was beginning to come crashing down around her. Draco Malfoy, the man she had sworn to find after the war, the man she'd given her heart to, the father of her daughter; comes waltzing back into her life. To make matters worse tells her that it's not fair she didn't inform his engaged butt that he had a daughter on the way.

She walked calmly over to Draco. Taking Evie gently from him, she locks eyes with him with the last little bit of strength she whispers "You know I could never say it….and mean it." And with that she walks over and up the stairs to feed Evie.

His gray eyes followed her until she was out of sight, he then turned to Ginny. "What did Viktor say?"

xXx

And I'll end it there for now. Sorry its short but I've kept you waiting long enough. The next chapter will be longer and things will get interesting then.


	7. Chapter 7

"You should ask her. I'm not sure I could repeat it without cursing him to death." Ginny fumed as she shook her fist at the now normal fireplace. "How can men be such prats? Ooooo he is so lucky he left when he did." Ginny continued to mumble to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.

Draco looked at Harry half scared; half laughing. "She is scary, mate. Best of luck to you." "Me? You are the one who needs luck. You're going to be dealing with Hermione; Smartest wizard of our year." Flashing a quick sarcastic smile and thumbs up Harry turns to follow Ginny. Draco sighed and took off upstairs.

Half way up he came face to face with Hermione. "I left Evie's diaper bag at my house. I'm going to have to go and get it." Draco nodded, letting her pass by him. "Can I go with you please? I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Staring at him for a moment Hermione then nodded. "They both walked back down the stairs and towards the fireplace. "Ginny, we'll be right back. I left Evie's diaper bag at home." Hermione shouted towards the kitchen. Draco grabbed the green powered sitting in a large can on the mantle. Tossing it in and in a clear loud voice Hermione stated "Hermione Granger's home". Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist as they both stepped into the flames. Stepping out on the other side Hermione quickly stepped out of Draco's reach and towards the stair case off to the right. "I have to change Evie, I'll be right back."

Draco could hear her strength giving out. She was probably using the diaper change as a way to cry out of sight. She didn't wait for him to respond, she was up the stairs and out of sight. Hermione's house was smaller than Draco had envisioned them having together. He felt he could get used to it. Picture frames lined the walls downstairs. Most had articles from the Prophet cut out and framed. Others were pictures from Hermione's Hogwarts days.

It felt like Draco had been standing around for forever. He needed to get his questions answered and get a few things off his chest. Taking an encouraging deep breath he went up the stairs…

The landing had a turn to the left and a narrow hall way. Along the right side of the hallway were two doors and one door on the left with a soft light on. Picture frames lined both sides of the hallway. Draco looked at each of them as he went towards the light. Some were of Hermione's parents, Hermione and her parents, some of her and her best friends, and at the very end was a single wizarding picture of Hermione. She looked to be about seven months pregnant.

In the picture she wore a long while skirt and a white button up shirt. On further examination Draco realized it was one his old shirts. Probably his shirt from their last night together. The shirt hung half open, exposing a very swollen stretch mark free stomach, her hair tucked behind her ear closest to the camera. She started off smiling her normal smile at the camera; she slowly takes her eyes away from the camera, and looks down at her stomach. Resting one hand on the top of her stomach and letting the other one slide down following the shape of her belly. Her expression changes as well; to a smile he had only seen in the few moments they had, had to themselves. It was a smile of pure love and joy.

Draco couldn't help but smile back at the picture. To him this picture showed so much more than just the joy of being pregnant, to him that smile showed him that she was in love. "You can stop staring at that silly old thing." Hermione sounded like she had cried till she couldn't cry anymore. "You look so beautiful here." He answered softly, moving from in front of the frame to the slightly cracked nursery door. He pushed it open and leaned against the door frame and shoved both hands in his pockets.

Hermione sat in a rocking chair, rocking a sleeping Evalynn. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, and the pile of tissues on the floor next to the rocker. Her brown eyes met his gray for a brief second before she looked back down at Evie's peaceful sleeping face. "You know I wrote you about a thousand different letters telling you I was pregnant, how I felt so betrayed, so alone, so heartbroken… I never sent a single letter though. Part of me wanted you to know, and the other part was happy to see you happy." Hermione took a deep sob like sigh. "When the whole time I never realized Viktor could see it. I knew it wouldn't work when I found out I was pregnant. The look on his face told me so." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I mean he is a celebrity, women everywhere knows his name and face." She brought her gaze back to his face and smile weakly. How it still made her heart melt.

"Mione…" "He told me this wasn't going to work. He was about to go on tour again, and it wouldn't be fair to me or Evie that he'd be gone for so long. He also said that maybe I should come clean with whom Evie's father was. The world was never going to believe that she was his. He told me that he knew I wasn't over Evalynn's father. And that any man would be lucky to have me…"

Hermione put on a brave smile and stood up, and placed Evie in her crib. Turning towards Draco she pointed to the room across the hall; he took then hint and stepped into the other room. Hermione turned the lights off in her nursery and followed Draco across the hall. She didn't bother to turn her room light on. The sun was setting but left enough light pouring into the room for them to see each other.

"Mione, I don't know where to start. Ok let me start with this; I never stopped thinking about you. The love potion only made me stop and question myself. I'd always ask myself what went wrong. Why is it I suddenly wanted to be with a pug faced woman over you?" he gestured to all of Hermione. "You are **still** the most amazing woman I have ever met. I have that picture of you and me in my office desk. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. I felt like if I threw it out me would be betraying the good memories we had. That picture kept me going. No you kept me going through the war. Parkinson used me. She ruined my family." He hung his head and clenched his fists. Words couldn't explain all the feelings he had.

"This should be my life! You should be my wife! I should have been here for the pregnancy! I should have been there for her birth! **WE** should have brought her home! All these things we should have done together are gone! I can never get them back! All I want is you!" his voice cracked at the end. His gray eyes brimmed with tears. Her hand instinctually found its way to his face; caressing his cheek like she used to. He leaned into her touch and placed his hand over hers; it was as soft and gentle as he remembered.

"Draco, we'd better get going." She interrupted the silence with her soft whisper. "The party is getting ready to start. I can't be late for my own party." She smiled softly and pulled her hand back. He nodded slowly and stepped out of the room. "I'll meet you downstairs." With that Draco walked down the hall. Hermione heard him going down the stairs. She inhaled deep and leaned against the wall. He wanted her still. God why did her world have to come crashing in around her?

Viktor broke up with only for Draco to come waltzing back in. Life had a sick sense of humor. Evie deserved to have her father around. Hermione could feel her inner will crumbling. She had touched him, made eye contact with him, and watched him tear up. He'd always shown his true colors around her, and just her. There would be plenty of time to think about all this later. With that she pushed off the wall and gathered Evie and her diaper bag up. She smiled to herself as she went down the stairs.

Draco had composed his self and stood near the fireplace. His hands tucked in his pockets again. "We probably should go separately. I don't think the world is ready to know that Draco Malfoy has a daughter, with a mud blood no less." He winced at the term. He wished he had never called her that in their second year. His memory was interrupted by the feeling of something warm touching his lips… They were hers against his! Before she could withdraw he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He didn't want to hurt her or Evie. Deeping the kiss, hoping to convey everything he couldn't put into words. He wasn't going to let her go until he had to. With a little push, Hermione broke the kiss, smiled that loving smile at him, threw a handful of green powder into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

He stood there for a moment in shock. This was going to be an interesting party. Hell! One interesting night!

xXx

I hope you enjoy this addition. Sorry for the chapters being short. I normally hand write my chapters first so 4 pages of hand written stuff doesn't turn out to be much typing! R & R and I'll post the next one soon!


	8. Chapter 8

His mind was in complete chaos. Draco Malfoy wasn't sure how to go about the rest of his night. There was so much he still wanted to say; so much he wanted to ask, but it was going to have to wait. He had a party to make an appearance at. Stepping out of the Potter's fireplace was the easy part of his night. The house was packed with witches and wizards from all over. Everyone wanted to get a look at the war hero; Hermione Granger. He could hear laughter, music, and whispers about how beautiful Baby 'Granger' was.

He found himself a nice little spot on the far wall to lean. He could see the woman who had his heart from his spot. He couldn't help but smirk when he caught a few women looking from him to Evie. If they had bothered to ask him if her was her father at this point he would proudly admit it.

"Draco! Darling!" a familiar female voice called out to him from across the room.

"Mother?" he choked on his soda-pop. Coughing a few times as the bleach blonde woman made her way thru the crowd. He cleared his throat of any remaining fluids before attempting a dashing smile.

"Darling, have you seen that adorable little baby Ms. Granger had? You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was yours." The mother gushed at her son lovingly. "She reminds me of you when you were a baby."

The fact that his mother was even at a party for thee Hermione Granger was confusing enough, but for her to be gushing over a muggle born's child was just down right mind boggling! His mother had never openly admitted to hating 'mud bloods'; he'd just always assumed her dislike was there because of his father. He cleared his throat once more.

"Yes, well, about that Mother-"

"By the way Darling, Ms. Parkinson stopped by earlier all red eyed and whiny. Sputtering something about you breaking it off with her..." Narcissa's gaze once again fell on the tiny little angel the guest of honor held in her arms.

"Well that's because I did."

"Oh thank God!" Narcissa exclaims in relief. "Honestly my dear I don't know what you saw in her. She's the worst sort to marry. Sometimes I just wanted to come out and ask you if she was slipping you love potion or something."

Draco knew his mother could be long winded, but long winded and dead on was beginning to give him the impression she knew more then she was letting on. He arched a slender blonde brow at his mother.

"Why are you doing here?" the inquisitive tones makes causes her expression to change. A sly smile creeps across her delicate features.

"Ms. Granger wrote an impressive letter to the minister of magic. She expressed her deepest concern for his well being and the state he was in when all the events took place. She claimed that the Dark Lord forced him into doing everything. And from what I hear she is and or was Mr. Shacklebolt's assistant, so he is taking her letter into consideration. I just have to thank her in person." The look on Narcissa Malfoy's face was one that Draco had not seen in years; pure joy. His mother was madly in love with his father, even if his old man was too much of a fool to see it at times.

Being the only Malfoy child was depressing at points. He had always wanted a sibling to blame everything on, but Narcissa had told him he was perfection. At this point in time he was beginning to see her point about perfection, but there was no way Evie was going to be an only child. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Hermione mingled in and out of groups of people, smiling, laughing, thanking, and showing off her precious little girl. Some of the older witches actually made comments on how the only family they had ever seen gray eyes was in the Malfoy line. She chose not to say anything other than thanking them for their compliments then moving on. Mentally she was shaking her head at herself. What had she been thinking? Had she really thought she could get away with no realizing that Evie was a Malfoy? 40 minutes of mingling seemed to be too much for her little one who was starting to get fussy. Hermione excused herself from her conversation with Lee Jordan and retreated into the sanctity of the Potter's den.

"I know my little love, I'm getting there." she cooed. She grabbed a diaper and some wipes and began to change her daughter. She heard the den door open.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione turned to find Draco and Narcissa Malfoy standing in the room with her.

"Mrs. Malfoy." she smiled "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Hermione returned to redressing Evie.

"I wanted to...well...I wanted to thank you for the letter you wrote to Kingsley. Lucius may not have been the nicest person but what you said in your letter really spoke to me. I can't thank you enough for it." Hermione could hear the thanks and sadness in her voice. It almost broke her heart. If only Narcissa knew how close she had came to being her mother-in-law; things might have been completely different that was for certain. Laying Evie down into her pack and play, smiling at her as she covered her with a blanket; she brushed a few stray curls out of her infants face before turning and facing this maternal figure.

"Really it was no problem. I hope it helps with his release."

"What I don't understand is why."

"Does there need to be a reason?" Hermione nervously responded.

"Ms. Granger, you and I both know my husband made no efforts to hide his dislike for muggle borns. So why would you write a letter like that for someone who wouldn't have done the same for you?" Narcissa's tone never changed. She was happy that Hermione could be so selfless, but as far as she could recall she was never one of Draco's friends.

"Mother, there is something I need to tell you." Draco finally spoke. Narcissa eyes fell onto her only child. "She did it for me." He continued.

"But why? She was never one of your friends in school and as far as I can recall you two hated each other."

"That was an act Mother. Father was not the type to except anything else but his way." he took his mother's hand into his and squeezed them lightly. "Mother, she was my girlfriend."

"What?" Narcissa gasped in shock. He licked his dry lips and looked toward the mother of his child, smiling softly at her, before he returned to looking at his mother.

"We dated for about two and half years." he could see his mother's mind processing the information he had just given her.

"But that would make the baby..." she whispered.

"That would make her mine, yes." the shock finally showed true on her face. She looked from her handsome son to the only other woman standing in the room. Slowly she pulled a hand away from Draco placing it over her mouth as if to cover a silent cry. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her baby boy was all grown up; he was father himself now and she didn't even know it. She was a grandmother!

"When? How!" she finally managed to say.

"Well Mother, I'm pretty sure you know how and I'd rather not say when." He smiled a genuine smile at her.

"But you were just engaged!" The two blondes heard a small grunt from the brunette that stood next to the sleeping child. Draco smirked at her. He knew that was still a touchy subject. It would be for a while.

"She **was** slipping me love potion. Her father's company was going under; they are having a hard time keeping a roof over their head right now. What better way to save your family then marry your daughter off to one of the richest and let's not forget handsomest wizards?"

"Same old Malfoy." Hermione mutters.

"So what are you two going to do?" Narcissa tone becoming more motherly and serious.

"To be honest, we haven't really had a chance to talk about it. I just had the baby two weeks ago and Draco really only found out hours ago she's his." Hermione explains.

"You can't raise this baby on your own!" Narcissa gasps at Hermione. Her tone came out somewhat rude. Hermione could very well raise this baby by herself, and Narcissa knew it. Hermione arched her brow and opened her mouth to reply. "I'm sorry what I meant was; shouldn't my son be given the opportunity to help raise your daughter? "

The new mother couldn't help but smile. Instead of the horrid speech she was expecting about how they'd need tests to prove Draco's paternity; she was getting the side of Narcissa she wanted. She wanted the motherly side of her. The thoughts had already crossed her mind about letting Draco into their lives, but now that it was actually the present situation she had no clue as to what she was going to do. There was just so much that had been left unsaid those few hours ago. She had just lost the one man who was her support thru out the whole pregnancy. She hadn't even had time to recover from that. Then Draco waltzes back into her life confessing his undying love for her and their new born child. Who has time to figure out what to do about that when it literally happens with in a two hour span?

"I don't want to keep Draco away from our daughter, but he and I still have some issues that we need to work out. I love your son with all my heart, but what Pansy did to us...well it crushed me. I really had no one to turn to when I found out I was pregnant or when I found out Draco was engaged. The only people who supported me are out in the other room."

"Darling I understand completely. But please don't penalize my son for something that wasn't entirely his fault." her tone almost pleading with Hermione.

"Mother, I plan on doing whatever it takes to get her back in my life. Believe me on that." Draco pulled his mother into a hug before letting her go and stepping next to Hermione. Taking her hands in his, he looks at her. His eyes saying everything. The brown eyed woman blushes and smile. Turning her attention once again to Narcissa.

"Would you like to hold her?"

xXx

Forgive me my loyal readers! My motherboard fried on my desktop for the second time in 6 months! But since I love you guys so much I actually typed this on someone else's computer! Please R&R! I will start typing the newest chapter tomorrow! I swear I will post it asap!


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa Malfoy was a proud woman, but no in the sense most would think. Her life was no easy run; right now her beloved husband was imprisoned, and her son had called off his engagement. The press was in an uproar. The wedding of the wizarding century had been called off, or so they papers liked to say. The platinum blonde woman leaned against a counter in her huge kitchen, sipping a cup of tea, and waiting for her son to arrive. Today was the day she was going to tell him everything; a secret not even Lucius knew.

The woman had made very little effort in doing her makeup that morning; she felt she had put on a façade long enough in life. She did however take great pride in her outfit; long black pants, black heels, a white silk shirt tucked in at the waist and a long gold chain that hung just above her breasts with a Malfoy family crest dangling at the end of her chain. Make no mistake Narcissa was proud to be a Malfoy; proud to be a pureblood; most of all proud to be a mother. And now with addition of her newest pride; being a Grandmother.

Looking at the little bundle the other night at first had left her feeling confused. She had really wanted Draco to be married before fathering a child, but upon holding the angel she now knew to be her grandchild; she felt nothing but an overwhelming pride, and love. Most of all love; she knew what it felt like to love her child, but this was a whole new level of love for her. Looking into those tiny gray eyes she vowed she'd never let anything happen to her granddaughter.

The swooshing sound caught her attention; her son had finally arrived. Gently she set her cup of tea down; and moved towards the kitchen entry.

"Draco, I'm in the kitchen." The footsteps coming closer signaled to her he had heard her.

"Good Morning Mother, you look beautiful." She smiled at her charming son as he walked past her. He pulled a chair out at the small dinette set and sat facing her. Narcissa observed her son; his handsome face reflected his father's. Her heart pained a little, than finally she sighed nervously.

"Darling, I asked you here today because there is something I need to tell you. Something I ask you never to repeat again." She paused and met her son's concerned gaze. "I need to tell you this, because I want you to feel no shame about any of your decisions." Her nerve was beginning to wavier. "Your father was not my first choice in marriage." She felt the weight lift off her shoulders; Draco however looked even more confused than before.

"I don't understand." He tilted his head to the side.

"I was in love with a muggle before I met your father. But as you know our family would never allow us to marry. I had to let you know this. I've seen the way you looked at Ms. Granger; you looked like me when I was younger." She smiled lovingly at her only child. "I never want you to feel ashamed-"

"Mother, what you don't understand is; I have never been ashamed of her. I only hide my relationship so no harm would come to her. I fought that shame battle when I met her." Draco stood, and pulled his mother into a warm hug. "She was perfect for me, and in the end I decided if someone like her could be born from two muggles, than their blood status meant nothing. Mother, whatever our souls are made of; hers and mine are the same." He released his mother holding her at arm's length. He locked his eyes with hers in a serious but intense stare. "I want to be with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her no matter what her blood status is. I want to be there for our daughter. And I will never spend a single moment of my life in shame."

Narcissa felt her heart almost explode from the overwhelming love and pride she felt for her son. He was no longer her little boy who wanted bedtime stories and to be tucked in; he was a grown man, ready to start a family of his own. She smiled as best she could, for she was fighting back tears. Never had she expected her son to turn out the complete opposite of what his father wanted him to be.

"All I ask Mother is that you always be there." And with that the son pulled his mother in and allowed her to sob into his chest.

"You really aren't my little boy anymore." She sniffled into his chest. Draco smiled down at his mother and shook his head.

"I want you to know I'm holding a press conference tomorrow. I wanted to wait and tell Father myself but the press is having a field day."

"Have you told Hermione about this?" she teary eyed mother looked up at her son, he returned her gaze, as he slowly shook his head.

"I will tell her when I see her at work today."

xXx

"Good morning Ms. Granger." The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt boomed. Hermione looked up from her mountain of paperwork; her hair was slightly askew and frizzy. The dark skin man smiled at her despite the annoyed look she was giving him. "I see you are having a wonderful morning of catch-up."

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly "Had I known having a baby would leave me with this much paperwork I would have had her in my office." She slumped forward, and thumped her forehead on the stack of papers she had been reviewing.

"Well I have an answer for you: an assistant!" The man sang as he held up an upward pointed index finger.

"Oh no, the last time I had one she was a complete dolt! Took me ages to undo her _filing_" the frazzled brunette replied.

"Lucky for you, this one isn't a complete dolt. I have done extensive checks on her just for you. I think you will find her up to your standards."

"Fine! You win this time Kingsley! What's her name?"

"My name is Taylor." A young woman about 5'5" entered the office and slipped past Kingsley effortlessly. Hermione was a little surprised to see bright pink streaks in her waist long, light blonde hair. Her outfit was just as eye catching; long black pin stripe pants except the striping was hot pink, pink button up blouse tucked in at the waist, and a black vest. She held out a petite hand towards her new boss. "Taylor Kane; pleasure to meet you." Hermione took the extended hand and shook it.

"Hermione Granger" the brunette answered back. Taylor took her hand back and smiled.

"Well that mountain of paperwork out there isn't going to file its self. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do." With that the blonde departed from the office.

Kingsley looked at Hermione with a curious expression. "Alright, I'll admit I like her spunk." She cracked a brief smile before glancing back at the loads of papers still awaiting her approval. "Don't suppose she could sign these for me?" The tall man shook his head, gave quick thumbs up, and left her to her paperwork.

She groaned loudly again, before opting for a fresh cup of coffee. As she stood up out of her chair she heard raised voices outside her office door.

"Like I said; I don't care who you are, Ms. Granger is not to be disturbed!" She mentally gave Taylor an owl point for attempting to give her some peace. It was the other voice that made her blood boil.

"Listen little girl, I won't be told what to do by the likes of you or that filthy mudblood, who thinks she can take my man!"

"Hold up! First off let me say that Ms. Granger has no need to see wizarding trash like you. Second off; call me little ONE more time and I'll knock your bleeding lights out!" Taylor snapped back. Hermione could hear a bit of a scuffle than a loud THUD.

"_Oh for the love of….Did she just knock Pansy out?_" Hermione rushed around her desk, whipped open her office door to find Pansy on the ground, face first with her wrist pinned behind her back.

"Make to touch me again and you'll regret it even more so than you do now." The blonde whispered harshly into the fallen ones ear.

"Alright, Ms. Kane; that's quite enough. Ms. Parkinson was just leaving weren't you?" Hermione crossed her arms and eyed Pansy as she got to her feet.

"You'll pay for this mud…" Hermione rushed to intercept her new assistant.

"If I were you, I'd leave now before I let this karate kid loose on you." Pansy took off running down the hall, looking back every now and then to make sure Taylor was still restrained. Hermione and Taylor busted into laughter the second the dog was out of sight.

"What's so funny ladies?" Both women stopped laughing as the deep smooth voice interrupted them.

"Draco! You startled me. You just missed poor Parkinson getting her rear handed to her by my new assistant." Draco's gray eyes shifted from the love of his life and on to her assistant. "This Taylor Kane, Taylor Kane, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you." Both chimed in at the same time.

"Yes, well I have loads to file, so I'll be going." The pink streaked blonde pointed towards a pile of papers before grabbing them; while Hermione gestured for Draco to enter her office. Taylor turned and mouthed the word 'Wow' at her boss. This only made Hermione's grin grow. For the first time in a long time Hermione felt pleased with the way life was turning around. Now all she had to do was enjoy her little rendezvous with Draco.

Still smiling she closed her office door and turned to face her beloved.

"I'm holding a press conference tomorrow and I'm going to tell them everything. About you and Evalynn, and Pansy."

Hermione felt her jaw drop along with her stomach. Was she really ready for the wizarding world to know about her and Draco?

xXx

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I hit a rough spot in life topped with writer's block. But I'm back and I do plan on finishing this story. I have an excellent idea for a sequel. So hang in there with me please! You know I love you guys! And supernaturalNUT thanks for the idea for next chapter!

Chapter one has received an edit and had some lined added so read if you want, and chapter 2 has had a quick edit. I will give it a better once soon.


End file.
